28 Weeks Later: The Aftermath
by Bugsbunny2
Summary: A helicopter, bound for Germany. Aboard are five survivors of the lethal rage virus. This came to me after watching the film, and I thought, "Why not make a sequel of the sequel" lol. Sorry about the LONG wait for more chapters guys.
1. Chapter 1

So here I was, sitting in my dirty clothes in the police helicopter, Paris slowly fading from view

**Chapter 1:**

So here I was, sitting in my dirty clothes in the police helicopter, Paris slowly fading from view. For weeks I had been hiding in the basement of the Louvre, staying in the shadows, too scared to breathe incase the infected came.

Within weeks of the helicopter from London setting itself on French soil, the infection had been upon us. One drop of the blood of the infected was all it took. Not even blood, saliva, anything. One drop and you were infected, overtook by a thirst for blood so great that humans were turned into terrifying creatures, any shred of humanity and love ripped from their hearts by the rage the virus created.

They were the stuff of nightmares. But I was living it.

Our helicopter was bound for Germany, I wanted to go further, get as far away from France as possible and Germany was too close. I would have preferred Australia, at least that is an island, and as far as I know, the infected have no ability to swim.

I first heard about the infection a month ago, and within two weeks it had spread across the whole of France, yet the remaining survivors had managed to prevent it from entering another country. They had somehow rounded up enough people from surrounding countries to help put up a loose fence around the area where the infected most haunted, and had been instructed to shoot them on sight.

I looked out of the window of the helicopter and saw Germany beneath me, the buildings, the people, healthy people getting bigger and bigger as we got closer to the ground. This was my new home, because there was no way I was ever setting one foot in France ever again.

As the helicopter landed, it was surrounded by news reporters and cameras, and other nosey people, I was bombarded by well-wishers and camera crews and journalists eagerly awaiting their next story, and it was a big one. I wanted to shove them all out of the way and scream at them, I had lost everything, my husband, my children, my whole family. They had all become one of them, even my youngest, she was eight years old, and to see her overcome by the virus was enough to make me want to kill myself, yet my need for life was too strong. I had to go on, and get out. For her. Her little body overcome by anger and hate. Rage. She had lunged at me, her small legs stumbling over themselves to get to me.

There were other survivors other than me, five of us. Five! From a country as big as France, just five survivors, and a dog. One other survivor, Oliver, had helped me hide from them, helped me survive. He had held me when I cried for my family. We had built up quite a relationship in the days that we hid out, and, as I looked out at the country we would call our home and the people that now surrounded us, I looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"It's gonna be okay." He said, leaning forward and placing a calming hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at him and then looked around the helicopter at the other three survivors.

Savannah was ten, and we, me and Oliver, had seen her hiding inside a hospital, tables and chairs pushed up against a door, she had been curled up asleep next to her dog when we had found her. The poor thing had been eating scraps of food from a mini-fridge, which didn't have much food in it. She had been sharing the food with her dog, Sasha.

When we had banged on the window, Savannah had jumped up and revealed a large plank of wood. Sasha, a giant red-setter, had jumped up too, baring its teeth. Savannah told us later that she had named the dog after a dog in a film, 'All Dogs Go To Heaven'.

The two others, Danni and Natalie, are brother and sister. We found them after we raided a shop for food. They were hiding out in the store room.

The door of the helicopter was slid open and we stepped out one by one. As soon as our feet touched the ground, it was as if a switch had been flicked. The people around us erupted into a frenzy of questions, microphones and cameras. We covered our faces with our hands and made our way through the mob, it was like trying to swim in a ball pond. It was nearly impossible. As soon as we got past one person, five others got in our way again.

Suddenly, I heard a scream, and as I turned around, I realized it was Savannah. A man had grabbed her by the arm and shoved a microphone in her face. He was shaking the microphone, and she looked just as terrified as she had when the infected has surrounded us in the church. I lunged forward and screamed at the man, pushing him out of the way.

"Leave her!" I yelled, my face close to his so he could see the hate in my eyes. "Don't you think she's been through enough!?" I screamed at him.

He looked shocked for a minute, then lifted his microphone and stood up straight. "How did you survive?" He asked, as cool as if we were sitting in a café drinking tea and eating biscuits. Right at that moment I wanted to punch him in the face. I was tired, I had just been through probably the worst experience of my life, I wanted to sleep. And here he was asking how it went!

"By feeding stupid people like you to those monsters!" I yelled. I could feel my cheeks blazing.

Oliver placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me round.

"Come on Eve. Don't give him the satisfaction of your attention." He said, I was about to walk off when the man grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved the microphone in my face again.

"Did you really feed people to them?" He said. I could have gouged his eyes out at that point.

"Leave me alone" I said feebly, fed up. I couldn't be bothered anymore. I wanted to cry in frustration.

"Wait." The man said, shaking me lightly.

"She said, leave her alone" Oliver stepped in front of me, shielding me from the man. The other reporters and media people were quiet for once, a few people supporting heavy cameras on their shoulders, all pointing them at Oliver and me.

"I just want to ask her..." The man started but he didn't get far, all of a sudden, Oliver raised his fist and swung it into the side of the man's face. He toppled to the floor. Gasps sounded all around us.

"Leave us alone." Oliver spat, talking to every one in the crowd. After that, they separated to let us all through. Savannah stuck close to me, her arm was wrapped around my back.

When we got past everyone and into the hotel, we were showed to our rooms. Me and Oliver were in one room, Savannah, Danni and Natalie were in another. As soon as I got into the room, I collapsed on one of the beds and let out a sigh.

Oliver walked in and smiled, he sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the room. He looked so calm, so... normal, as if nothing had happened, and he hadn't just broken some guy's nose. He looked like someone who had come out for a holiday. I respected him for it.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, seeing me staring at him.

I nodded, though I wasn't okay, I was the complete opposite. I hated this, as soon as I stepped off that helicopter, I wanted to get back in. "I just wish the media would go away"

"They're just as bad as them...you know, except, they don't want blood, they want a story."

That made me smile. Oliver got up and muttered that he was going in the shower. I nodded and shifted on the bed so I was more comfortable and after a few minutes, I fell asleep.

Page 4 of 4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The News**

I woke up to find myself alone, and the place seemed strangely quite. Even when you think it is quiet, there is always background noise, the hoot of a bird, the sound of far away traffic on a road somewhere. But here, there was nothing, no noise what so ever. It was unnerving. And I had heard this kind of blankness before.

I stood up and raced to the window, pulling back the curtain and peering out. The place was deserted; papers littered the floor, cars dotted around, as if the owners had not cared where they parked. A light wind pushed past, moving the newspapers and empty chip wrappers along the floor. It was the only movement out there.

A well of fear settled in my stomach as I stared out at the empty land. It was light outside, which was at least one good thing.

"Oliver!" I shouted, turned back into the room. When he didn't answer I walked into the bathroom and looked around. Nothing. But the curtain for the tiny shower was drawn, and it was moving slightly. I took tentative steps towards it. "Oliver?"

I pulled back the curtain and Oliver stared out at me, only it wasn't Oliver anymore, it was one of those things. He howled.

A scream woke me from my dream and I jolted up in bed. I realized the screaming was my own and I closed my mouth. Oliver's face was in front of mine, asking me if I was ok. The image of him as one of the infected was still imprinted on my brain and I hid my face from him.

"Eve?" I felt am arm around my shoulder and I forced my eyes to look at him, despite my fear that I would see the creature there.

"I… dream…" I only had to mutter those words and Oliver hugged me.

"It's ok Eve. It's over. They're gonna kill the rest of the infected. It'll be over soon, as soon as all this is over, we'll take a holiday somewhere, together. On an island. Okay?"

I nodded and sank further into his chest, feeling comfort there, and I felt my eyelids drooping. He sat there with me for a while, and his hand began to stroke my hair. I could feel his heart against his ribcage, I could hear it. My eyelids closed and I let myself sleep again.

I woke from a dreamless sleep this time, and when I opened my eyes the sun was shining in a thin line through the gap between the drawn curtains, creating a beam of light across the bed. I sat up and looked around for Oliver. He was not there, but there was a note on the table next to my bed.

I picked it up and looked at it; it was note, written in neat handwriting that must have been Oliver's.

Eve,

Just incase you are wondering where I am, I have gone to the shop for some food, don't worry, I'll be back soon. See you later. I will buy you some Skittles. I know you like them.

Oliver xx

I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I needed a shower. I hadn't had one since before this whole thing started. Maybe the shower would help calm me down and remove some of the last traces of the creatures invading France. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water made me feel more relaxed, but it didn't help me to forget. Oliver's face as one of the infected still haunted me.

Suddenly loud bangs startled me. I turned the shower off, listening. "EVE! EVE!" I heard Danni and Natalie shouting my name. I heard the panic in their voices. I practically jumped out of the shower and pulled the towel from the rail.

"What's wrong!" I said when I opened the door, holding my towel around me with one hand. Savannah ran up to me, hugging my legs. She was shaking.

"Turn on the TV."

My heart skipped a beat. I walked over to the small LCD screen and pressed the on button.

The newsreaders voice filled the room. She was speaking in German, I put the subtitles on and read.

"… _of the infected escaping the barriers has been confirmed. The army are doing all they can to kill the escapees. So far only small numbers of infected have gotten through the fences, but the army are calling in for larger modes of reinforcement. A large, heavier duty fence is in the process of being put up. The army are still doing all they can to…" _

The newsreader turned at the sound of screaming. One of the infected had climbed up into one of the armies vehicles and was attacking a soldier, another soldier fired and the infected flew off the vehicle, landing dead on the floor. She turned back to the camera.

"_Turn off the camera!"_

"_Wait"_

"_Turn it off!"_ She walked towards the camera when suddenly the attacked soldier rose behind her. His face was twisted in rage, his eyes a deep red. The camera shook. _"RUN!"_

The newsreader turned, and the soldier leapt. She screamed, and fell to the floor, and the infected stood, after killing her. Its face filled the screen. It opened it mouth and screeched. A chill ran down my spine at the sound.

By this point Savannah was crying. I turned the TV off and sat down on the bed.

There was frantic knocking at the door. I peered through the spy whole and sighed in relief. I opened the door to Oliver.

"Have you heard?" He walked into the room.

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at Oliver, a thousand words passing between us in the look we were giving each other. _It's happening again. We haven't escaped it. And we never will._

I nearly lost it. Standing there, listening to Savannah's panicked cries, to Danni and Natalie trying to comfort her in there French English accents, made me want to sit on the floor, curl up into a ball and never come out again.

Oliver saw the hopelessness in my eyes and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. I felt his hand running circles on my back, trying to comfort me. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When I pulled away from Oliver I looked back at the others. Savannah had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball between Natalie and Danni, with her head rested on Danni's knees.

He looked up at me with eyes that had all but given up hope. "We're not going to get away from this are we?"

Before I could answer, Oliver stepped in front of me. "We will. We did it before, we'll do it again. We know what to do. We know how to hide and we know how to run. We'll leave here. We'll leave the hotel, we'll find a car and we'll drive. Drive as far as we can go, away from the infected."

I looked up at him. "You think we can do it?"

"Yes. The infection hasn't spread that far. We can outrun it, but we need to leave. Now."

"Okay. Let's go."

Not long after, we were walking down the street, away from the hotel, trying to find a car. It'd be hard, considering that the infection hadn't spread this far yet and everybody still valued their cars and cared if someone stole them. But Oliver didn't seem to be fazed by this. He looked around, trying to find a car that would be easy to take, and would fit all of us, plus the dog, inside. Suddenly I heard a noise to my left. I jumped, expecting the worst, but it was just a cat. Oliver put his arm around me and pulled me towards a house that looked pretty much empty. There was a board across the door and one broken window. The lawn was overgrown and looked like it hadn't seen a lawn mover and a pair of sheers in about three years. Yet there was an old 4x4 lying in the driveway.

"Probably squatters. Though why they'd park it in such plain view is beyond me."

It was risky attempting to steal the car in broad daylight, and the infection wasn't going to spread this far into the country in one night, so we agreed to go back to the hotel, sleep, and wait for night. Then we'd take the car and drive as far as we could. After that, we had no plans. I just wanted to get away from the infection. We walked back to the hotel in silence. Even Sasha walked ahead, her tail held low, her legs looking like they didn't want to walk. It's like she knew we were about to go through it all again.

When we reached the hotel, I lay down on the bed and curled up into a ball. I missed my family, my children and my husband, it had killed me to see them like that. It was even worse that the first infected face I saw was that of my husbands. I tried to stop thinking about them. I missed them, but I had to move on. I had to stop thinking about the past, it's in the past. But I missed them so much it was like thorns in my heart. But Oliver and the kids, they were like my family now. Suddenly I heard Oliver come back from the bathroom and sit down on the edge of his bed. I stayed curled up in a ball.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You okay?"

It was a stupid question. Of course I wasn't okay. He knew that, but he probably couldn't think of anything else to say. I sat up and looked at him.

"It'll be okay, you know." He looked like he didn't believe what he was saying. He came and sat next to me on my bed and put his hand on my knee. "I'll get us out of this. I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know." I said, looking down.

He pulled his chin up with his hand so I was looking at him. "I'm sorry. I wish all this had never happened. But I'm glad I met you. I wouldn't have got this far if I hadn't. I was ready to give up, and you saved me. You brought back my will to fight. I won't let you give up. Not even for a second."

I smiled. I thought only of his as a friend, but in that moment I felt more. "I'm not going to give up. It's just hard to look at it positively"

He looked down. "Yeah." He was about to stand up and walk to his own bed when I pulled him down by the sleeve. I moved over so he could fit on the bed and I placed my head on his chest, feeling safe, and lay there.

I was about to drift off when a scream suddenly ripped through the air from the lower floor of the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat bolt upright and looked at Oliver.

He got up and walked to the window. It was still light. "It's okay. It's still light out. It wouldn't have come this far yet anyway. I'll go downstairs and check though. Just in case."

"Be careful."

"I will"

He left the room and I switched the TV on and put it on a news channel. A news reporter, speaking in German, stood in a deserted street. Subtitles rolled across the screen. _Citizens are being warned to stay in doors at night, only come out in full daylight and to avoid dark places. Do not approach anyone suspicious. The infected people are very dangerous and will attack on site. Stay armed, and stay indoors. Lock your windows and doors. The army are attempting to hold back the infected, but individuals are slipping through. There have been reports of the infected in..._

The news reporter reeled off several towns. At the last one, my heart jumped and I nearly screamed. The town wasn't far from here. Not far at all. I ran to the kids room and told them to get their stuff ready to leave, then told them to wait in their rooms until I came back. They didn't need to know why. I saw the TV in the corner of their room playing the same news channel I'd just been watching. I ran out of the room to find Oliver. "OLIVER!"

He appeared at the top of the stairs and ran to me. "What? What's wrong?"

I spoke quickly, panicking. "The infected have spread, there's been cases of them... they listed towns... one of them... it's not far from here! It's the next town over Ollie! We need to go now!"

He nodded, keeping calm. "Okay. Let's go"

When we'd got everyone we ran down the street, found the 4x4, and, not caring who was looking now, Oliver broke the window on it and opened the door, climbing in and hot wiring it. We piled in and Oliver sped down the street, in the opposite direction to the infected town.

Savannah sat quietly in the back, her arms deadlocked around Sasha's neck. She wouldn't let go of that dog for nothing. Sasha was like her life-line. If she lost that dog, I don't know what she'd do. I spoke to the three in the back of the car. "It'll be okay. We'll outrun this. We will."

They stared at me, silent, then turned back to look out of the window. I looked ahead and watched the streets fly past as Oliver sped down the road. A few hours later, we'd driven far enough away from the infected town that we felt safe enough for us to stop and sleep for a bit. Plus, it was getting dark. I told Oliver to find somewhere for us to stop and he managed to find another cheap hotel. We paid for a room using some of the money that we'd been given when we entered the country, and went to our rooms. Again Savannah, Danni and Natalie had one room. Oliver and me had another. We had trouble with the owner because of Sasha, but Oliver passed him a few extra euros and he turned a blind eye. I was about to walk to my room when Savannah tugged on my coat. I turned to her.

"I don't want to do it again." She said, her lip quivering. I knelt down and hugged her.

"Don't worry. We'll outrun it. We won't have to do it again"

Her arms tightened around me and she buried her face in my shoulder. "I miss my mummy"

"I know sweetie"

She looked at me. "Do you miss your daughter?"

"I do. I miss her a lot."

She looked sad for a moment, then her face became serious. "What was her name?"

"Lilly"

She smiled. "Lilly was lucky to have a mummy like you."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I pulled Savannah into my arms and hugged her. "Thank you" Tears welled in my eyes but I pushed them back and stood. Savannah said goodnight and walked into her room. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. Oliver looked over and saw the tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I walked into the bathroom to change.

The next morning, I got woken up by Oliver shaking me awake. "Hey" He smiled. "Come on, we've gotta get moving again."

I groaned and tried to push his hand away, still foggy with sleep. He shook me again lightly. "Come on, rise and shine!" I groaned again but this time sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"About 9. The others are ready. I let you sleep in longer. You looked peaceful"

I smiled and climbed out of bed. "Thanks. I'm gonna go get changed" I picked up my clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When I walked back into the room, Oliver looked at me. I knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What is it? Ollie?"

"The infected have broke the barrier. The army couldn't hold them."

I sank down to my knees. "Oh God"

Oliver pulled me up and hugged me. "It'll be okay. Come on, we need to get moving. We can outrun it for a while longer"

"It'll catch up. You know it will."

"I know. But..." He sighed. "We can run from it for a bit. Get as far away as we can"

"And then what? You think fences are gonna hold it again? It won't stop Ollie. We need an island, but we don't have one. Unless we suddenly magic a plane out of our asses and fly to... australia or something, we aren't gonna escape this"

"Eve... don't give up. We can do this."

I looked down and nodded. Shortly after, we left, leaving behind the hotel and the city that would soon be invaded and torn apart by the virus. We could run, but we couldn't run forever, it'd catch up with us soon enough. I closed my eyes and leaned against the car window while Oliver drove.


End file.
